The present invention is related to monitoring movement, and in particular to systems and methods for monitoring individuals, and more particularly, to systems and methods for using images in relation to tamper detection.
Large numbers of individuals are currently housed in prisons. This represents a significant cost to society both in terms of housing expense and wasted productivity. To address this concern, house arrest systems have been developed for use by less violent offenders. This allows the less violent offender to be monitored outside of a traditional prison system and allows the offender an opportunity to work and interact to at least some degree in society. The same approach is applied to paroled prisoners allowing for a monitored transition between a prison atmosphere and returning to society. House arrest systems typically require attaching a monitoring device to a monitored individual. Such devices may be defeated through tampering, and as such the ability to monitor the individuals may be defeated.
Thus, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for more advanced approaches, devices and systems for individual monitoring.